


silence is better than sadness

by koreguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreguji/pseuds/koreguji
Summary: this is just a vent fic danganronpa edition with some angst n sad shit,, but it has a fluffy ending!





	silence is better than sadness

"shuichi? have you been crying?"

rantaro's voice entered through shuichi's mind, immediately destroying any other thought he had.

"huh?" he turned to the taller male, his eyes were red and he was noticeably tearing up once more. he had been crying. "oh, no. not at all." he shook his head before going back to looking at the ground, and despite what he had just said, shuichi's tone of voice, which included a small voice crack or two and being quieter than often, indicated that he was telling a lie, which wouldn't be surprising to rantaro.

shuichi wanted nobody to worry about him, therefore, he would disregard his true emotions and claim that he was okay, even better than usual sometimes. but deep down, he knew that he needed help. he wanted help. somebody to talk to. somebody to listen to. somebody to love. somebody to love him.

and that would explain why rantaro was now sitting next to the detective on his bed. he was his boyfriend, after all.

"don't lie to me, what's wrong?" rantaro shifted his hand so that it was gently resting on top of shuichi's, he focused his eyes to face him. or, at least try to, but the blue-haired boy was still staring down at the floor.

"i don't know what you mean, i'm perfectly fine!" shuichi said, raising his voice a bit, only to get his point across.

"please, i don't want to see you like this." rantaro mumbled. "please tell me, i can help you."

no other words were spoken, just a few small cries before they developed into choked sobs and shaky breathing. rantaro held shuichi in an embrace, and he clung onto him.

"shh, it's okay."

"you don't need to say anything."

"i'm here, shuichi."

rantaro continued whispering sweet nothings into his ear, which seemed to work as shuichi was breathing at a regular pace again, but tears were still pouring out of his eyes, resulting in his vision blurring.

"i'm sorry." shuichi muttered.  
"don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." rantaro replied, tracing circles, hearts, and other various shapes across the boy's back.

"yes i did. i'm terrible. everybody hates me. things would be better if i just died-"

"i don't hate you," rantaro cut him off, planting a soft kiss on shuichi's forehead, "listen to me, i love you so so much, you have no idea how i would feel knowing you weren't alive here with me. so, please, stay alive for me."

shuichi sat still before he took a deep breath. "i will.."

"good," rantaro and shuichi locked lips for a moment before rantaro pulled away, "i love you, shuichi."

"i love you too." shuichi mumbled before immediately falling asleep in rantaro's arms, a common occurrence that would happen each night they spent together. but rantaro didn't mind.

silence is better than sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic that ive written so far and uhm,, i hope you all enjoy it! sorry im awkward haha but if youd like to know more about me i'm mainly active on my insta account, @shingujiboots you can dm me or comment on one of my posts sksjdjd


End file.
